


Thank you

by KotoriYui



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Fic ~ Masato's b~day x3, Friendship/Love, M/M, POV First Person, Ren's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so cute that I can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Masato's b~day at 29th December, but I posted it on ff.net and forgot to post it here xD I'm a huge baka lol haha  
> I like this fic, it's very sweet and fluffy, although it was very hard for me to write it since I'm not too comfortable in writing on Ren's POV, I prefer to do so on Masa~nyan's x3 ... Still, as long as you enjoy it I'm okay =)  
> Mistakes ahead you are warned, still enjoy :'D

“Happy birthday, Masa-chan. Take this.” Otoya congratulated him cheerfully, stretching out a blue large box, “It’s your birthday present, from all of us.” He finished with a wide smile.

“Eh- Ah t-thank you so much.” Masato answered clumsily, he was clearly embarrassed and surprised. He probably wasn’t expecting to receive any presents. What an idiot.

He untied the electric blue ribbon and opened the large box quietly, but I can see how curious and anxious he feels. His eyes, his expression… He cannot fool me. He’s very cute when he tries though. Too bad for him, and too good for me that he isn’t able to accomplish his objective. So I can tease him.

“So…? Do you like it?” Otoya’s cheerful voice sounded once again. He was expectant, well everybody was, to know his answer. He’s happy. He just doesn’t know how to show it. But, it’s not as if I can say this out loud. I would only embarrass him more and he would hate me more than he already does. I’m sure. Besides… He would, definitely, deny it with all his might. That’s how he is after all. That’s why I like to tease him after all.

“So Masato-kun, do you like your present?” Natsuki asked anxiously and lightly crestfallen, since Hijirikawa wasn’t reacting at all.

“I-If you don’t like it, we can buy you something else…” Look how idiot you are Hijirikawa! You’re making lady sad. Tsk…

“What are you saying lady? He loves the present; he’s just so surprised that he doesn’t know what to say. Right, Hijirikawa?” I hadn’t planned to interfere, but he’s annoying me as well. If he’s happy he should say so.

Eh… Oh look at his flustered expression… So adorable, I didn’t want to but it’s stronger than me.

Unable to restrain myself, I smirked without breaking eye-contact with him. I didn’t want to annoy him on his birthday, since it was a special day and all, but I couldn’t resist him. Whenever he looked at me with that angry expression of his, a sudden excitement began to rise in me.

“So, you really like it?” This time was Syo who asked vehemently.

“I-I do.” He answered simply. Typically, since Hijirikawa Masato is a man of few words. But he is being honest. Those flushed cheeks and that nervous tone of voice are the proof.

“HAA!-“ Everyone sighed in relief and his cheeks gained an intense color. Too cute.

“See? I told you he would like it!” Otoya exclaimed enthusiastic looking at all of us.

Well, it’s a melon pan plush, of course he would love it. This is bad… I can’t stop myself right now.

“He loves melon pan, of course that he would love that big plush. Do you love it, don’t you Hijirikawa?” I asked smirking. This is bad…

Hijirikawa squeezed the fluffy melon pan on his hands and looked at all of us shocked with my question, but mainly embarrassed.

This is really bad!

“I… I…” He stuttered looking for words. But none was coherently formed.

This is really, really bad!!

“I… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PLUSH. I’M GOING TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT!” He shouted in embarrassment dashing out of the living room holding the big plush tightly.

Pffft… He said he would take good care of it right?

This is really, really, really bad! He’s too adorable.

 

* * *

 

“It’s already this late huh...” I muttered opening the door of my and Hijirikawa’s room; and what I saw was his cute figure lying down on his bed, peacefully sleeping.

I kept looking at him for long seconds, stupidly dazzled, before closing the door softly. I admit that he is beautiful. Even though he’s a man… even though he’s my childhood friend… even though he’s my rival… he’s just… beautiful.

While looking at him, my feet took me closer and closer to his bed, stopping once they reached their goal. My right hand pushed my cell phone out of my pocket, and my eyes looked at the small clock of it.

’23:58’ two more minutes and its December 30th.

I put the cell phone in my pocket once again, and bent down my body; one of my knees was supported on Hijirikawa’s soft bed. I leaned my face to his, very slowly in order to not wake him up, and stopped suddenly once I felt his breathe tickling my face. I swallowed hard as I observed him this closer. Damn if he’s not beautiful… He was too cute for a boy when he was a kid indeed, but he should be more masculine now. Ah damn what the hell am I thinking anyways? Just hurry up Ren, before time is over.

I moved my face to his ear and whispered as softly and gently as possible, “Happy birthday, Masato.”

I felt him shivering and move so I stood up quickly, putting some distance between me and his bed. My heart was beating like crazy and a cold chill ran up my spine. If he woke up I would be dead by now.

I took a deep breath feeling more relieved, and once he found a comfortable position he stopped moving around.

I can’t help but smile as I look at him. I’m an idiot.

I turned around in order to go to bed, when I heard his soft voice murmur, _“Thank you.”_

A sudden nervousness and anxiety took control of my being due to his words. I quickly looked at him to see if he was awake or not; my heart was racing even stronger now, yet as soon as my wide eyes were fixed on him all the nervousness and anxiety vanished magically.

He was lying down, as quietly as before, and his eyes were softly closed. Hijirikawa was still sleeping, which meant that he had verbalized those words unconsciously.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I was really frightened for a second. I observed him for moments while wondering who he had thanked previously. If he was sleeping then he could have been dreaming right?

Feeling lightly annoyed without knowing the reason myself, I walked towards Hijirikawa once again, leaned over him always very softly, and swallowed hard suddenly nervous. Damn he and his strange beauty! I don’t know why I felt the sudden urge to do such a thing, but somehow I felt that I really had to do this. My face was lowered to his until I felt his soft lips lightly brushing mine. I closed my eyes and leaned in the gentle touch, pressing my mouth against his finally connecting our lip flesh in a tender kiss.

The warm connection lasted a few seconds; I removed my mouth from his as soon as I kissed him. However, before distancing myself from him I whispered against his lips, “You’re welcome, Masato.”

I headed then to my side of the room in a strange good mood, thinking stupid things such as “how will it be next year?” or “I’d like to kiss him again next year.”…

This is bad.

This is really, really bad.

I cannot stop this now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had liked it !! Thanks for reading :')  
> Bye~Bye, ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
